Sound of Winter
by Why so Sirius1236
Summary: As promised, events surrounding the romance of Loki and Veronica Parker  OC . A collection of one-shots including but not limited to: baby moments, Loki/Veronica fluff, and birth class. What could possibly go wrong? Loki/OC, possible Avenger appearances
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I am back, once again, to bring you a few one-shots of Veronica and Loki as well as little Rose! :D I can't seem to shake writing about these characters, and hopefully you all can't seem to shake reading about them! **

**What follows is (as promised) a series of fairly unrelated one-shots of baby-moments, parenting dilemmas, and cute Veronica/ Loki fluff that pop into my head. Oh. And maybe, just maybe, there will be guest appearances of the Avengers as well. Who knows? Many will be fairly pointless, but that's ok! Hopefully they will keep you all tied over until I can unveil my next master plan… *rubs hands together evilly* hehe yes. Believe it or not, I have been inspired once again… the ideas just need some tidying up before I post! :D **

**Please review! I love getting reviews from yall! **

**I have said it before, but for all new readers, it will really help if you go back and read the stories "Chased by Destiny" and "Out of Silence". Otherwise, you won't know what the heck is going on and… let's face it. That's not good for anyone! :D**

**So. Here is the first chapter to "Sound of Winter." Enjoy! **

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee-.

I groaned as the alarm clock on my bedside table went off, signifying it was eight a.m. I reached an arm over to it and pushed forcefully down onto the snooze button, silencing it mid-beep. I rolled over onto my side, the bump that had formed in my belly from the baby making it virtually impossible to sleep on my stomach anymore.

I would just have to settle for Loki's arms instead. "Hello," he murmured, wrapping a warm arm around me. I nestled into his chest. "Shouldn't you be getting up?" he asked me quietly.

"Five more minutes never hurt anyone…" I said, trailing off on the last word.

I heard him chuckle as he went back to sleep.

The next thing I knew it was ten in the morning. I smelled bacon and eggs wafting from the kitchen down the hall, and I threw the covers off my body.

I _had _had a doctor's appointment scheduled for nine o'clock that morning, but I had overslept apparently. Oh well.

My bare-feet padded down the hard-wood floors of the hallway, stopping as I made it to the kitchen. I leaned against the doorframe, a hand resting on the swollen lump of my stomach.

My fiancé, Loki, god of mischief, was standing over the stove with a spatula in one hand and a pan of eggs in the other. He looked up when he saw me come in, clearly surprised.

"Hello, Love," he said, a huge grin spreading across his face. An insistent nudge in my belly made me jump a little, which he noticed. "And little Rose," he said as he set the eggs down and walked over to me. He placed a hand on my belly, smiling at the tap-dance that ensued.

I rolled my eyes as I kissed him good-morning and made my way to the kitchen table. I plopped down in a chair, looking out the window of the beach house we were staying in.

Tony had let us borrow it in an attempt to get away from SHIELD's prying eyes. Of course, ocean-front property, a billionaire-worthy floor-plan, and access to one of the best obstetricians on the eastern sea-board were just perks of being friends with Tony Stark.

I smiled as I looked out the huge window that ran along the wall facing the ocean. White-capped waves reflected the sun and I could have sworn I saw a porpoise surface every now and again. Loki slid a plate of eggs under my nose…

It smelled really good at first, but then all went to hell and I fought the urge to gag. Loki looked down at me, concerned.

"Can- can you please- take that away?" I managed as I tried to get up from the chair and run to the bathroom. Morning-sickness really was not my cup of tea.

Loki snagged the plate away and the smell had vanished before I could get up. That was one of the many perks of having a fiancé who was a magician.

I felt the nausea die down and I relaxed in my chair. I looked up at Loki. "Sorry," I said feebly.

He waved me off. "Don't be."

He took a spot in the only other chair, reaching a hand across the table to take mine. Next thing I knew he had produced a packet of letters from the back pocket of his jeans. He slid them across the table to me.

The first one was from Tony. Basically complaining about the usual stuff that SHIELD did that pissed him off. The next was from Thor. Huge, block letters spanned the card. I smiled.

"It looks like there may be another Avenger baby soon," I said, chuckling to myself. "Thor and Jane have seemingly met up again."

Loki rolled his eyes. I knew he didn't care about my friends. Hell. He and Thor had just barely been on speaking terms when we had left SHIELD headquarters in New York. But at least that had been progress… slight progress… but progress nonetheless.

"Well, looks like I missed the doc this morning," I said as I set the letters back down on the table. "But that doesn't mean we have to miss the class tonight!"

Loki just looked at me, clearly not interested in the idea one bit. Oh well. He would get over it.

* * *

><p>~Loki~<p>

"Re-Lax. Re-Laaaaax," the mortal woman's high-pitched voice was truly starting to get on Loki's nerves as he sat in the corner of the room. "One more time. 'Re' on the inhale. 'Laaaax' on the exhale. You have this, ladies!"

Loki crossed his arms as he watched Veronica practice her breathing. He hated being here, but he knew it would not last much longer. She was very near her due-date, a month away to be precise.

And to be honest, that scared the living hell out of him. Not much scared Loki, something he had always prided himself on, but the thought of a new life being brought into the world… and then having to raise it… he suppressed a shudder as he held Veronica's hand.

"Ok!" The instructor said with a bit too much zest. "Moving on! For the next exercise, I need a volunteer. How about you, Mr. Johnson?"

Loki's head snapped up. There was no way-

Veronica's elbow collided with his arm and he looked over at her. Turning back to the instructor, "no. I think I am enjoying myself right here, thank you very much."

The woman wagged a finger at him. "Now, now, Mr. Johnson, what if your wife- errr- girlfriend- needs you to help her out one night? Are you going to just let her go into labor without proper treatment?"

Loki just stared back at the woman. "No."

Veronica had turned back to him at this point. She arched an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. He knew that look. It was a "do it or die" kind of thing. Not that that worried him one bit. He shook his head. "I am not going up there," he said loud and clear.

The instructor looked like she had been slapped as she turned to another victim. He suppressed a smirk, but the look that Veronica gave him in turn was enough to wipe it clean off of even his face.

The instructor's voice continued to pierce his ears. Her pointed nose and rather large ears were unflattering, and beady eyes darted this way and that as she jumped up and down enthusiastically. Her squealing voice sounding so much like a certain Midguardian rodent he had come across… especially during his time in the confinement of Oberon's dungeons…

In a matter of seconds, the instructor had gone from a full-fledged human being… to scurrying rat.

The couple she had been talking to jumped straight out of their seats, and the wife actually looked like she was going to go into labor.

As for Loki, he let out a laugh at his handy-work. Veronica shot him a death look.

He pressed his lips together, still smiling as he waved his arm and turned the woman back into human form. "Had to do it, Love."

Veronica got up quickly, grabbing her coat and tromping out the door; a rather comical image given her huge belly made her look more like a duck than a lethal super hero.

He got up as well, waving his hand to cast a spell to make the group forget what they had just seen. He grabbed the purse Veronica had left behind and trailed behind her.

She would be mad at him when they got home. She would definitely try to hold a grudge, but he knew the moment he kissed her she would forget all about it and she would be his again.

His Veronica.

His.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that, guys! There'll be more soon, hopefully! I am pretty chalk-full of random ideas… <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okie doke. This chapter takes place before the epilogue of **_**Out of Silence**_**. Just F.Y.I. **

**You'll see why when you start reading. The italics are flashbacks, the regular print is present.**

* * *

><p><em>Loki sat at a table in SHIELD headquarter. His arms were crossed as he looked at the clock hanging on the wall opposite from him. He was waiting for Fury to finish debriefing Veronica before she could be allowed to leave officially. His knee bounced up and down, a nervous habit that he had picked up from her. <em>

_ "So when's the wedding?" came a drawled out voice from the doorway behind Loki. Loki spun around to see Tony Stark sauntering through the door, beer in hand. The billionaire took a seat across from Loki and looked at him expectantly. _

_ "Wedding, Mr. Stark?" Loki said superfluously. _

_ "Well… yeah," Stark said, scratching his head and tossling his already messy hair. "I'm pretty sure that's what you do when you knock a girl up. It's the right thing to do anyway… or so Pepper tells me. Not that I really pay attention to it, but still…"_

_ Loki raised an eyebrow. "I am not familiar with wedding-"_

_ "Jesus Christ, man!" Tony said. The alcohol had gone to his head already and it certainly did not help his language. He stood up quickly, staggering slightly. He ran a hand through his hair again. "Ok. Here's the low-down."_

_ Loki contained a smirk. _

_ "You get a ring. You take her out somewhere nice- not a bar. Girls don't seem to like that- you put the ring in a little box, get a little romantic music going, then, after champagne of course, you get down on one knee, look into her eyes, and say, "Will you marry me?"" Tony finished his little spiel acting out the kneeling part, just as Steve Rogers had come through the room. _

_ The captain's eyebrows shot up so high that they threatened to disappear in his hairline. His face went bright red as he backed out slowly. _

_ "Shit," Tony said as he stood up quickly. He tripped into the table on his way towards the door. "Better go calm Steve down. Don't want any ideas getting spread…" He plopped Midguardian money down for Loki to take Veronica out and was gone, creating quite a ruckus in his wake. _

And now here Loki was, pulling at a tie that was really beginning to feel more like a noose than fashionable Midgardian clothing. He never had understood the fashions of mortals…

He was meeting Veronica in a fancy restaurant- just like Stark had suggested- with a ring in a little box- just like Stark had suggested- and a bottle of champagne in a cooler next to the table- another suggestion from the notorious womanizer… Loki was seriously starting to wonder if this was even the correct way to go about proposing to Veronica…

But all doubt fell away when he saw her walking through the doors of the restaurant. She was wearing a blue cocktail dress that accentuated the color of her eyes and she smiled when she saw him.

The host took her coat and she walked towards Loki. He stood up and helped her into her seat when she walked up to the table.

"Champagne?" he asked as he went for the bottle.

Veronica gave him a funny look. "I… I'm not drinking right now," she said quietly.

Loki's ears turned a shade of red that they had never done before. How could one woman make him so nervous? it wasn't the woman, he realized, but the fact that he was about to really put himself out in the open. "Oh. Ok, then"

When she saw he was embarrassed, she piped up. "I'm pregnant, Loki. I can't drink alcohol right now…"

Loki fought the urge to face-palm. _Of Course!_

The meal passed rather quickly and Loki's palms started sweating.

As the waiter cleared the desert plates, Veronica placed a hand on her swollen belly. How far along was she now? Three months?

He fingered the little box in his inner breast pocket. This was it.

Somehow, he got down on one knee in front of her before Veronica could get up. She looked at him, eyes wide as understanding hit her.

"Veronica Parker," Loki murmured. "I love you and always will. Will you marry me?"

Before the words were out of his mouth, the sprinkler system of the restaurant had gone off. A waiter yelled 'FIRE!" and the room erupted into chaos. One of the ovens in the kitchen must have gone off. Loki could see smoke coming from the kitchen as he got up quickly and helped Veronica through the surging crowd.

The cool night air struck both of their sopping wet bodies as they made it outside. Veronica, in nothing but her dress, started shivering immediately. Loki removed his dinner jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She gave him a small smile.

Veronica looked down to the open jewelry box in his hand. "Yes." She breathed, taking the box from his fingers. He hadn't realized he was still clutching it. That was all that needed to be said and Loki's heart soared.

His hand found hers as he helped her put the ring on. The chaos melted away as Loki planted a kiss on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>All together now, "Awwwwwwww." Yeah. A traditional proposal just wouldn't have felt right! There had to be something, right? ;) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**And now we are back to the present. XD This chapter is really just a collection of drabbles concerning Rose. There isn't too much substance to it, just fair warning! :D **

I sat up in bed quickly as the first wave of pain rocketed through my body. The baby was coming. Soon.

I had been through a lot in the past two years when it came to pain, but none of what I had been through measured up to this little experience.

The next wave of contractions hit me as I stood up to get to the bathroom. Loki heard me get up and raced to check on me. "I will get the car," he said as he realized what was happening. "Meet me out front in five minutes." He kissed my forehead, extreme worry openly expressed in his eyes.

* * *

><p>I looked down at the infant in my arms. My little Sonja Rose.<p>

A swirl of black hair sat atop her head like frosting and her newborn skin was soft and pink. It wasn't blue and her eyes were not red. In fact, when she opened them, she had the same crystal blue eyes that I did. But as of right now, I had no interest in waking her. She had been crying since I had given birth to her.

Loki took one of her tiny hands in his own, letting the fingers reflexively curl around his long one.

He let out a smile as he kissed my forehead. I knew part of it was simple relief that the child was not mutated. As much as he had said he wasn't scared about it, I knew somewhere deep down the idea had still bothered him.

The only thing that made the little girl in my arms stand apart from a typical human baby was the extremely faint mark in the palm of her right hand. It was a simple blue circle with an almost Celtic-looking knot in the very center of the circle.

I looked back down at the peaceful sleep she had fallen into, a smile crossing my lips as well.

A few days later, we were allowed to leave the hospital. I carried the baby in my arms as Loki trudged alongside me, an armful of flowers and cards from the Avengers nearly blocking his view of the path.

As we made it to the car I heard him let out an irritated sigh. "Oh. To hell with it," he said loudly as he shoved what would fit into the car and letting the rest hang out the open window. I smiled slightly as I strapped Rose into her seat. She was still fast asleep, thank goodness. I had heard horror stories from other mothers about how loud babies could be.

"Shh, don't wake her," I said smiling. I brought my hand down to my deflated belly, a leftover habit from carrying a bowling ball size lump around for several months. Loki pursed his lips, looking at me before he took my hand from my belly and kissed it.

* * *

><p><em>Kill me now. Kill me now. It can't get any worse, can it?<em>

My thoughts were interrupted by the loud wailing coming from the other room. I threw a hand over my eyes as I got up from the bed. This was NOT happening again…

For the past two weeks Rose had been on a rather inconvenient schedule of waking up at exactly 1 am and crying until four. I had not gotten more than two consecutive hours of sleep in over a week.

And my mood was really starting to show it, not even mentioning the dark circles under my eyes and the fact that I hadn't brushed my hair since coming home from the hospital.

I walked down the hall and entered the baby's room, rubbing my eyes in an attempt to wake up. It didn't help.

I walked over to the crib, turning off the noise maker we had set up to help her sleep. "Shhhh. Shhh. Momma loves you," I cooed as I picked up the screaming child. "Shhhh."

After an hour of nursing, the wailing had stopped and the baby was fast asleep. I was terrified to put her down. I didn't want her waking up again.

Cold hands reached around from behind me after I stood up from my seat, resting at my hips. I felt Loki rest his chin on my shoulder. "Let's put her down now, Love," he said quietly in my ear.

I nodded, walking slowly back to the crib. The baby didn't wake up as I lowered her down onto the mattress. I let out a sigh of relief.

When I turned around, Loki was right there, cold breath brushing my shoulders. "You look tired," he said after a moment.

I rolled my eyes. "Well. Yeah."

His slender fingers reached out to the noise maker, turning it to classical music. "She likes the white noise better, Loki," I whispered.

He nodded. "But you prefer classical, don't you?" he whispered back.

I did, but I wasn't sure where he was going with this…

The next thing I knew he had hooked an arm around my waist, draped one of my arms against his shoulder, and had taken my other hand in his hand, waltz style.

"I am really not in the moo-"

"Just follow where I lead." I looked up at him.

"I swear to god if you wake her up with these shenanigans…"

But I didn't get to finish my threat because in a matter of seconds he had gotten me into the dance. I rested my head against his chest, listening to the beat of his heart. For a minute we stood there in each other's arms, taking in the soft glow of moonlight that filtered in through the window panes.

Until the crying started up again and we had to go back to real life.

**So… yeah! Big change from the usual action stuff, I know. The next installment will include some Avengers though, so fear not! :D**

**And I am almost ready to publish the first chapter to my new story involving these two. *happy dance* I'll reveal the title next update ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okie doke. So I have seen the Avengers movie. Three times. I kept thinking the whole time about little bits of conversation or untold scenes that could have happened between Veronica and Loki. These next few updates will probably be small drabbles of 'deleted scenes' and one-shots concerning the possibility of Veronica being in the movie. They are in no way connected to my original series other than the relationship the two share. Please no flames! XD **

* * *

><p>Loki turned this way and that as he examined himself in his mortal attire. Perhaps these humans were on to something. These clothes- though alien to him- were a bit more comfortable than the armor he was so used to wearing.<p>

Classical music drifted up to him from the party downstairs and he was able to detect the mortal language of German being spoken over a microphone. It was calm and happy- so different from what he had planned to take place just minutes away. He fingered the metal device in his pocket in anticipation for what was to come. He had not gained signal from that infernal Agent Barton that he was in the clear to act.

So here he stood, waiting in the deserted hallway as the happy murmurs of those mortals wen ton below him. He looked past his reflection in the darkened window out onto the streets of Germany. Mortals scurried around like insects going about their daily lives. _How pathetic._

A slight rustling behind him made him turn his head slightly, ears pricked for who or what was behind him. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as though an electrical current was pulsing across him and he knew who it was immediately. _Her…_

"It is impolite to spy, My Dear Veronica," he said smoothly as his wife stepped from the shadows. He turned to face her full on then. She had cut her hair and it hung below her chin, brushing a bit around the tender skin of her throat when she walked. She was dressed in a blue- off the shoulder gown that mirrored the blue of her eyes perfectly. He smirked as she came closer.

"You have told me so in the past," she murmured. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled as he stepped closer to her, taking note that she was looking him over from head to foot. "I believe the question is what are you doing here, dear? I am here on… business."

Veronica crossed her arms across her chest even tighter. "I was invited on behalf of SHIELD. Apparently the man that is speaking is on the brink of new discoveries and SHIELD wants to keep an eye on them."

Loki tilted his head slightly, meeting her gaze and cupping her chin in his large , cold hand. "I've not seen you in so long," he murmured as he kissed her forehead. She shivered. He almost forgot that Barton was to be calling him soon. The anticipation of what might come continued to build between them as Loki hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

Veronica inhaled sharply, catching the familiar scent of cologne he always wore when he was dressed in mortal wear. "They told me you are planning something big," she said breathlessly. Loki rolled his eyes. SHIELD never gave him the hype he deserved.

"That would be an understatement, dear," he mumbled as he pressed his lips to hers. She didn't fight him, but she still refused to give into him... She just stood there motionless while he pressed his lips to hers.

"I don't want to know," she said as she stepped away from him. He pulled her back in roughly.

"I think you do, Love," he said. This time he forced himself upon her, claiming her lips, her neck… any bit of flesh he could find. She wound her fingers into the green scarf that hung about his neck after a few seconds, pulling him closer as she succumbed to him. He didn't stop until he heard her let out a breathy groan… and his pager went off, signifying Barton was ready for the plan to begin.

"But we shall see each other again soon. That I am sure of," he said as he unhooked her hands from the scarf. A bit of confusion entered her eyes. Did she really not know what he had done? He had killed her precious species, infiltrated Barton's will. He decided not to question it. "Soon," he said as he bowed gracefully to her. "If you will excuse me I have a matter to tend to. I would suggest you leave the premises as soon as you can. Things may get nasty." And with that he took off down the hall, heading for the marble white staircase that would lead him to the party.

Her blue eyes flashed dangerously but she did not argue. "I will stop you if you try anything," she called after him. He had reached the railing at that point and he rolled his eyes as he turned around. He brought his palm to his hand, calling forth an enchantment as he brought his fingertips to his mouth. He kissed them lightly before pretending to blow the kiss towards her. instead, an enchantment met her and a glazed look entered her eye. She stood there for a moment before blinking and turning to walk towards the exit.

_Sorry, Love, but it had to be done._ After he was satisfied that the enchantment had held, he turned again, brandishing his staff as he pranced down the marble staircase. He had a job to do after all and he was not one to let a woman hinder him.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo…. Yeah. That was one that kept bugging me. Like I said, it had nothing to do with the other stories other than the attraction and such between the two. *Shrugs* I still have a few more ideas if anyone is interested, just let me know. :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here's another one of those little idea nuggets that wouldn't go away after I saw the Avengers. It takes place after Loki has been captured and is in Hulk's cage. **

"He killed eighty people in two days," Natasha's voice reached my ears as I sat at the round table of the helicarrier's bridge.

Thor, who had been defending Loki wholeheartedly up to this point, stopped talking, shrugged his big shoulders and said, "He's adopted," as if that made up for anything his younger brother had done. In my book, it didn't. I could barely think straight I was so angry.

"What do we do now?" I spoke up as I stood from my seat.

"We pump him for information," Nat said defiantly. "We need to know what his game plan is and there's only one way to get that."

I nodded, but I inwardly cringed. I was disgusted that I still felt funny about torturing the psychotic bastard, but I did. He was still my husband… But whatever part of the man that I married that was left was either gone or buried deep down under all that crazy. I let out a huff of air.

"I'll work on him," Natasha said as she stood up. I could practically see her rolling up her sleeves and preparing for the interrogation. I nodded as I sat back down.

"Be careful, Romanoff," Fury said in his deep voice. Natasha turned to him and nodded before she left the room. Fury turned on the surveillance camera and a screen appeared next to me on the table. I could see him, pacing back and forth along the cell like a caged animal. He seemed fairly at ease though, given his circumstances.

*o*O*o*

Natasha was able to get information out of Loki like no one I had ever seen before. Well, that had been her job her whole life, I supposed. Loki was planning on pissing Banner off and unleashing the Hulk on the airship. I passed by the lab that Tony and Bruce had been working in and saw the whole gang in there. Even Fury was standing in there and it looked like Steve was confronting him about something. I kept moving. Now was the time to talk to Loki if I ever wanted to get anything out of him on my own. But I wasn't going down there on SHIELD business. Not this time.

When I got there, he was lounging on the one bench that was in the cell. He looked very introspective as he stared at a fixed point on the white floor of the containment vessel. No doubt he was stewing over Natasha's little stunt.

He looked up when he heard me, but he didn't stand. "Hello, dear," his voice dripped with sarcasm. "Something you wanted to say to me? Or something you wanted me to tell you?"

I crossed my arms as I took him in. He was a bit paler- if that was possible- but other than that he looked absolutely fine. "You…"

"Yes?" he asked after I trailed off. He was humoring me.

"What's your real plan?" I asked as I sat down in front of him. "I mean besides pissing Doctor Banner off and destroying the whole ship in the process- which means you die too, by the way. There just seems to be a missing part in your little scheme. The others have overlooked it but-"

I trailed off as Loki stood to face me eye to eye. He walked right up to the glass, and I thought he was going to bang against it with his fist as he had with Natasha, but instead he laid a single, spider-like hand against it. His green eyes peered into mine. "I think you may have other things you need to be worried about right now, my dear."

"Like what?" I asked. "You're in a cage; one hell of a cage at that and you are trying to threaten me?"

He nodded.

"With what, may I ask?" I said as I took a step back.

"I am not the only one at work on Midgard. I have my ways of infiltrating even the darkest corners of SHIELD. They think themselves to be safe from me at present, but they have never been more wrong."

"You're crazy," I said as I stood up to leave, putting my back to him.

"You did not seem to take issue of that the other night… I wonder has anyone else ever made you scream like you did when you were with me?"

With that little comment I snapped back around. "You're a pig." He didn't argue. "I'm going to stop you, Loki. If it's the last thing I do, you will not win this war." I turned back to leave.

"Then be careful, Love," he whispered and even though he was on the other side of a sheet of glass that was at least a foot thick I felt the whisper tickle my ear and send a cold shiver down my spine.


End file.
